fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Andra
Andra is Ethan's Girlfriend. She appears in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info * Hometown: Tastyville * Loves: Sasha * Hates: Being around little kids * Occupation: Retired Papa's Cheeseria Worker In 1996, Andra worked at Old Pap's Cheese in Toastwood. But she however retired from her job in 2009. As she only worked there for 13 straight years. Andra absoultely loves cheese, as she likes Sasha a lot. Andra has been eating cheese since 2009. Apperance Andra wears a black shirt, brown pants, and gray-ish shoes Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Green Peppers * 8 Olives * Baked for 1/2 meter * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Onion * Pickle * Lettuce * Rare Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Shell * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Black Beans * Cheddar Cheese Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Chocolate Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * Pancake * Pancake * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Raspberries Drink: * Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Onion * Pickle * Bacon * Well Done Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Wings * 8 Buffalo Boneless Wings * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Pretzel Bun * Cheese * Mustard * Mayo * Bacon Drink and Popcorn: * Medium Diet Fizzo * Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Vanilla Cake * Black Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cherry * Candy Corn (Cherry in other holidays) * Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Peach * Vanilla Syrup * Blend Chunky * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Blueberry Syrup * Cherry Papa's Pastaria * Regular Gnocchi * Three Cheese Sauce * Parmesan Cheese * Grated Mozzarella * 4 Grilled Chicken * Cheesy Bread Holiday: (Chilifest) * Regular Gnocchi * Three Cheese Sauce * Cheddar Cheese * Grated Mozzarella * 4 Grilled Chicken * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Small Cup * Peppermint * Espresso Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Mango Topping * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria * Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Cocoa Powder (Chocolate in other holidays) ** Vanilla Drizzle * Chocolate Acorn Donut with Boston Cream (Roll in other holidays) ** Cocoa Powder (Chocolate in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Candy Corn Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Medium Wings * 8 Parmesan Boneless Wings * Blue Cheese * Zesty Pesto Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 4 Tomatoes * 8 Onions * Light Baked * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * White Bread with American Cheese * Sliced Turkey * Lettuce * Mustard * Regular Fries: * French Fries * Cheddar Cheese Holidays (New Year) * Cheddar Swirl Bread with American Cheese * Mac n Cheese * Parmesan Sauce * Mac and Cheese * Parmesan Sauce Fries: * French Fries * Cheddar Cheese Papa's Cupcakeria HD and To Go! * Liner C * Butter Pecan Cake (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) * Both Cupcakes: * White Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Sprinkles * Marshmallow Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Crust * Toffee Filling * Apple Filling * Apple Filling * Toffee Filling * Vented Crust * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) * 9 Kumquats (Inner and Center) Holiday (Halloween) * Chocolate Crust * Toffee Filling * Apple Filling * Apple Filling * Toffee Filling * Spiderweb Crust * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) * 8 Candy Corns (Outer Ring) * 9 Kumquats (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Pita Shell * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * Cheddar Cheese * Queso Blanco * Cheddar Cheese * Nacho Cheese Chips: * Nacho Cheese Chips * Queso Blanco Holiday: (Maple Mornings) * Waffle Shell * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * Cheddar Cheese * Queso Blanco * Cheddar Cheese * Nacho Cheese Chips: * Nacho Cheese Chips * Queso Blanco Trivia * She has the same or (similar orders) as Sasha in all gamerias except for Freezeria HD, To Go! Cupcakeria, HD, and To Go, and Pizzeria To Go! ** In Pizzeria, she has the same order as Sasha ** In Burgeria, she orders a Rare Patty while Sasha orders a well done patty ** In Taco Mia, Her last topping is Cheddar Cheese, while Sasha's is Peppers. ** In Freezeria, she orders Chocolate Syrup while Sasha orders Vanilla Syrup ** In Pancakeria, She has the same order as Sasha, but without Blueberry Syrup. ** In Burgeria HD and To Go! She orders Mushrooms while Sasha doesn't ** In Wingeria, Sasha orders Zesty Pesto while Andra orders Blue Cheese. Same wing order though. ** In Hot Doggeria, she has the same topping combination, but with bacon. ** In Pastaria, she has the same order, but the only difference is, she orders cheesy bread while Sasha orders a Crescent Roll. ** In Donuteria, her first donut is chocolate while Sasha's is regular. ** In Wingeria HD, she also has the same order, but with Blue Cheese Dip. ** In Cheeseria, she again has the same order, but the only difference is cheese: She orders American Cheese while Sasha orders Marble Colby Cheese ** In Taco Mia HD, both order Chicken in a Pita Shell. * She most likely orders American Cheese, as she orders it whenever it's available. Category:Customers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Customers Category:Girls Category:Female gender